Electrolytic capacitors typically have a larger capacitance per unit volume than certain other types of capacitors, making them valuable in relatively high-current and low-frequency electrical circuits. One type of capacitor that has been developed is a “wet” electrolytic capacitor that includes a sintered tantalum powder anode. These tantalum slugs first undergo an electrochemical oxidation that forms an oxide layer coating acting as dielectric over the entire external and internal surfaces of the tantalum body. The anodized tantalum slugs may then be sealed within a metal casing (e.g., tantalum) containing a liquid electrolyte solution. One problem with wet electrolytic capacitors, however, is that the casing is susceptible to cracking, which can lead to leakage of the electrolyte and a rapid deterioration of electrical performance. A common reason for cracking is hydrogen embrittlement, which can result when the casing absorbs a certain degree of hydrogen radicals produced by the electrolyte. As such, a need still exists for an improved wet electrolytic capacitor that has a reduced susceptibility to hydrogen embrittlement.